Dos y nueve
by Shady Linak
Summary: Sakura es la nueva jinchuriki del dos colas. Una desconocida pero endemoniada atracción crecerá entre ella y Naruto, aún más fuerte que su incipiente amor. [NaruSaku]
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Atención: alteraré un poco la historia original y sus tiempos (así que no se sorprendan con lo que leerán), por eso lo llamaré semi AU, aunque no sé si es correcto. Asuma ha muerto, pero su equipo venció a Hidan y Kakuzu, quedandose con el Nibi (por eso semi AU). Y lo importante, el Rikudou tenía el jinchuriki de once colas. El diez colas es sólo un bijuu más (hay una razón, que conocerán más adelante, muajaja).

****

**Dos y nueve**

**~Prólogo~**

Tsunade miraba la aldea a través de su ventana. Al principio fue reacia a hacerlo, pero estaba sumamente feliz de haber aceptado el puesto de Hokage. ''Cuanta calma'' pensó. Pero un segundo después se regañó por ello ya que siempre que se sentía así y lo pensaba no duraba mucho. Continuó observando. Y llegó, un estruendo en su puerta rompió su tranquilidad. Era de esperarse.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?— vociferó y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó boquiabierta. El equipo que había enviado para detener a Hidan y Kakuzu, dos peligrosos Akatsuki, estaba frente a ella. Todos los integrantes se encontraban heridos. Faltaba Asuma.

—¿Dónde está Asuma? —preguntó la Godaime con dureza, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado—. Él es el encargado de dar el informe de la misión.

Hubo un silencio. Ninguno contestó, ni levantó la vista del suelo. Los tres hombres presentes tenían magulladuras, ropas totalmente sucias y aspecto realmente cansado.

—Tsunade-sama— intervino Kotetsu con esfuerzo, parecía que le faltaba el aliento—, Asuma-san murió en combate. Chouji e Ino están trasladando su cuerpo al hospital.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes al escucharlo mientras que Tsunade abrió mucho los ojos. Habían perdido a uno de sus mejores shinobis. Además ella sabía que Kurenai…

—Al vencer a los Akatsuki, con ayuda de los refuerzos, obtuvimos a la Jinchuriki del Nibi. Está muerta— señaló Izumo, quien llevaba el cuerpo en brazos.

La rubia hizo una seña y el ninja dejó a la mujer sobre el escritorio. Les ordenó que vayan inmediatamente al hospital a atenderse las heridas. En silencio, los ninjas se retiraron. La Hokage pudo ver una pequeña pero brillante lágrima cayendo a través de la mejilla de Shikamaru. Ya se encargaría ella de darle a Asuma un funeral a la medida de su gran voluntad de fuego.

Tsunade observó el cadáver. No podía perder tiempo lamentándose. De momento, el Nibi se encontraba dormido, debido a la muerte de su contenedora, pero necesitaban conseguir un jinchurinki antes de que despertara.

—¡Shizune!— llamó.

[...]

La Hokage daba vueltas a un pequeño frasco entre sus manos.

—Necesito que elijan a alguien inteligente, perspicaz. Alguien con gran fuerza de voluntad y gran control sobre sí mismo. Alguien capaz de controlar el poder de un bijuu.

—A la orden, Tsunade-sama— respondieron a coro Rock Lee y Maito Gai.

Luego de hacer una reverencia a la Godaime, las bestias verdes de Konoha salieron de su oficina con un nuevo objetivo: encontrar al contenedor adecuado. Lee miró a su sensei con ojos brillantes, tenía en mente a la persona perfecta.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic NS claro. Este recién es el prólogo, claro que los capis siguientes serán más largos (; Como dije, en la historia encontrarán los tiempos un poco corridos, pero prometo que no quedará raro.

Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy bastante emocionada con esta idea.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.

09/09/2014


	2. Preludio

**~Capítulo I~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preludio**

En el hospital, Kakashi-sensei estaba a punto de revelar en qué consistía el entrenamiento al cual Naruto iba a ser sometido cuando Lee y Gai entraron de sopetón a la habitación; al parecer aún no se habían enterado de la muerte de Asuma. Tsunade había decidido que era mejor no anunciarla, por el momento.

—¡Sakura—chan!— vociferó Lee—, ¿puedes venir con nosotros unos minutos?

Todos en la sala se dieron la vuelta por el estruendoso grito.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura-chan, cejotas?— inquirió Naruto, molesto por la interrupción y sobre todo porque la llamaba sólo a ella.

—¡Calla, Naruto!— le ordenó ella—. Claro, Lee.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

Sakura los siguió con ciertas ganas de regresar, pues quería escuchar lo que su sensei iba a comunicar. Salieron del edificio y se encontraron con el tranquilo y soleado jardín del hospital. De pronto maestro y alumno se pusieron serios como nunca antes se los había visto. Eran un duo realmente admirable.

—Sakura— habló Gai—, queremos proponerte una cosa— ella asintió curiosa por saber de qué se trataba—. Consideramos que eres la ninja más adecuada para esto, tienes astucia e inteligencia y además posees una gran fuerza de voluntad— la joven sonrió a modo de agradecimiento por los elogios.

Al notar que no seguían hablando, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿De qué se trata, Gai—sensei?— comenzó a impacientarse.

—Verás, Lee y yo tenemos la misión de escoger al ninja más apto para llevar al bijuu de dos colas.

¿El bijuu de dos colas? No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Que tú eres la elegida para llevarlo— Gai sonrió como siempre lo hacía, Lee lo imitó.

Los destellos de sus dientes la cegaron. O quizás había sido la noticia.

''_**¡Claro que dirás que si!**_— le gritó su Inner dando pequeños saltos—_**¿Has visto lo poderoso que es Naruto? Ahora tú tienes la oportunidad para serlo y así recuperaremos a Sasuke—kun**_''.

Su inner lo deseaba. Pero a la vez, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Lo haría por la aldea, se necesitaba un contenedor. Aunque sabía que la reacción de Naruto probablemente no iba a ser la mejor.

—Acepto.

La voz le salió más temblorosa que lo normal.

—¿Estas segura, Sakura? Ya lo has visto a Naruto, es difícil controlar a estas bestias, muchos te verán como un demonio— le explicó el menor—, Akatsuki te buscará hasta extraer el bijuu y…en el caso de que te atrapen... morirías— eso último lo dijo en voz más baja y mirando hacia el suelo de una manera que a los ojos de ella resultó realmente tierna.

—Lee— lo llamó con dulzura—, ustedes mismos han dicho que sería buena como jinchuriki, además estoy ayudando a Konoha, no creo que haya muchos ninjas dispuestos a llevar el demonio— esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—Bien en ese caso, ¡vamos con Tsunade para sellarlo!— exclamó Gai con su incomparable sonrisa.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿Tan pronto?— preguntó.

—Si, no queremos que Nibi reviva con su verdadera forma, en este momento está muerto por así decirlo, pero renacerá en pocos días, seguramente te lo sellarán hoy.

''_Eso es muy pronto… ¿Y si luego me arrepiento? Decídete rápido, Sakura_'' se ordenó.

—De acuerdo.

Tenía miedo. Pero, ¿quién más iba a aceptar? Además, por primera vez, su Inner decía algo inteligente. Muy. Era su oportunidad para no terminar detrás ni de Sasuke ni de Naruto.

Los tres ninjas se encaminaron hacia la torre Hokage. Una vez allí entraron a la oficina.

—¡Tsunade-sama!— saludó Gai—. ¡Hemos hecho la mejor elección, Sakura—chan!

Por un segundo, el rostro de la Hokage reflejó profundo asombro. Si bien no le sorprendía que Sakura hubiese aceptado, no se esperaba que la escogiesen a ella.

—¿Sakura? Bien, buena elección— les dijo a los dos shinobis—. Por favor, retírense.

Los dos hicieron una reverencia después de agradecer y salieron de allí. Antes de salir, Lee alzó el pulgar en dirección a Sakura, para infundirle ánimos.

—¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?— inquirió la Hokage.

—Si, Tsunade-sama.

—Bien— cruzó los las manos en su habitual pose—, este es el Nini, el demonio que tendrás dentro— tomó un frasquito en donde se veía una niebla azul y se lo mostró.

—¿Ese?— preguntó Sakura con confusión, pues no parecía ser muy letal.

—De momento está muerto, probablemente revivirá en unos días, por eso es preciso que lo sellemos pronto, ¿comprendes? En lo posible entre hoy y mañana— Sakura asintió—. Existen tres técnicas de sellado que podemos utilizar, tú elige la que más te apetezca— volvió a asentir—. La primera técnica es la del sellado de la vida. Se debe vaciar el chakra del bijuu, lo cual es muy difícil y el jinchuriki está obligado a perder un órgano o extremidad.

Estaba claro que con ''una extremidad'' no se refería a un simple dedo.

—Vaya… ¿La segunda?

—La segunda la conoces, es la que lleva Naruto, el sello de los cinco elementos. Con esta técnica no se necesita agotar al bijuu, pero debe morir la persona que lo sella.

Sakura inspiró profundo. No quería perder ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero tampoco quería que se produjera una muerte innecesaria sólo porque no le apetecía perder alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sobre la tercera técnica reposaban todas sus esperanzas.

—¿La tercera?— quiso saber.

Era su última esperanza. Pero estaba segura de que también tendría un costo. Cruzó los dedos.

—El sello del alma. Es el más poderoso de todos. Te lo puedes hacer tú misma y además controlarás al bijuu a la perfección. Sin mencionar que no se necesita ningún sacrificio ni se debe agotar al bijuu.

—Pero, imagino que eso tiene un precio— con aquellas ventajas, debía de ser enorme.

—Perderás todas tus habilidades y jutsus— le informó la Godaime.

¿Perder una parte del cuerpo? ¿Dejar morir a alguien? ¿O perder sus habilidades y sus jutsus? Definitivamente la última opción era la mejor.

—Elijo la tercera opción.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?— volvió a formular la misma pregunta—. Perderás tu fuerza, tu ninjutsu medico, tu habilidad con el genjutsu, tu taijutsu, todo. Piénsalo bien.

Sakura asintió con ganas.

—No permitiría que alguien muera, ni tampoco me gustaría perder alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Elijo la tercera opción— repitió.

—De acuerdo— se masajeó las sienes—, pero luego te irás a entrenar y no pararás hasta alcanzar tu anterior nivel, ¿entendido? Bien. Lo haremos ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Shizune!— llamó a los gritos.

La morocha entró a trompicones en la oficina. Llevaba a el cerdito en brazos.

—Cubre mi puesto mientras no esté— le ordenó.

Con el frasquito que contenía a Nibi, Tsunade se dirigió a su sala personal. Sakura la siguió y entró a la ya conocida habitación donde tanto tiempo pasó estudiando, esforzándose, practicando…

''_Y pensar que ahora lo perderé todo… Pero por una buena causa_''. Y sonrió para sí, orgullosa de su decisión.

Observó la sala ya muy conocida, con todo sus libros y el polvo.

—Escúchame bien— le exigió con su fuerte tono de voz—. Te explicaré cómo debes hacer el jutsu. Sólo tendrás una oportunidad, así que presta atención.

—Debes morderte el dedo como si fueras a hacer el kuchiyose no jutsu, pero harás otros sellos— le entregó un papel.

Sakura lo leyó con ávidez. Era muy largo, pero al menos disponía del tiempo que no tenía cuando se enfrentaba a enemigos.

—¿Por qué tantos tigres?

—El tigre es el sello que simboliza al fuego, el Nibi maneja ese elemento. En el momento en que termines, empujarás la niebla sobre tu vientre y si lo has hecho correctamente, éste lo absorberá. Luego, para que no escape, debes firmar con tu sangre, la cual obtienes de la herida realizada al principio. Practica.

Tsunade se retiró de la habitación y la dejó sola.

Sakura se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a practicar. Al cabo de una media hora, volvió a donde la Hokage y le informó que ya había finalizado. Para su sorpresa, en la oficina Hokage se encuentra su amiga-enemiga Ino Yamanaka. El asombro en su rostro debió ser muy evidente ya que Tsunade le dijo:

—Ino está aquí porque copiará tus habilidades con un jutsu mental, y luego te los insertará cuando despiertes. No será lo mismo, no tendrás la práctica, pero si la teoría, con lo cual aprenderás mucho más rápido.

Sakura asintió comprendiendo la presencia de la Yamanaka. Con una sonrisa le agradeció su ayuda. Las tres mujeres se encaminaron a la sala. La joven le enseñó los sellos a su maestra y ésta la dio por aprobada.

—Estás lista. El justu— la Godaime apremió a Ino.

Con sus manos, la rubia formó un círculo el cual apuntaba hacia Sakura y cerró un ojo. Miró a través de él y copió en su mente las técnicas de la kunoichi.

—Bien— Sakura se acostó, pues vio que su maestra comenzaba a abrir el frasco—, tómalo— le tendió la niebla azul.

Sakura no alcanzó a entender cómo Tsunade podía mantenerla concentrada en su mano sin que se deshaciera hasta que la aprisionó en su mano. Era una sensación sumamente extraña; sentía la densidad propia de la niebla, pero esta no se dispersaba como cualquier otra niebla ordinaria lo haría, si no que podía sentir en su mano un ardiente núcleo que la mantenía concentrada y que casi le quemaba.

Se levantó su blusa para dejar libre su vientre; llevó su dedo izquierdo a la boca y sintió el pinchazo propio de las mordeduras; realizó cada unos de los sellos a la perfección; empujó el bijuu dentro suyo; firmó sobre su abdomen.

Y se vio invadida por la oscuridad. De súbito un gato enorme con ojos dispares emergió de las sombras.

Fuera, Tsunade e Ino la tomaron con fuerza entre sus brazos con fin de aminorar las convulsiones que sacudían el cuerpo de la kunoichi. También le ladearon el rostro, de esa manera evitaban que se ahogase con su propia lengua. Esperaron unos momentos y la epilepsia desapareció.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

Se sentía tan extraño. Por un momento, creyó perderse a sí misma. Ino volvió a señalarla con el circulo de sus manos, devolviéndole todos los recuerdos de sus técnicas.

—Mueve tus dedos— pidió Tsunade.

Ella obedeció. La Godaime le hizo varios chequeos médicos generales. Todo estaba en órden. Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Finalmente, salió de la oficina con la advertencia de ir inmediatamente a descansar.

Caminó sin rumbo dándose cuenta de que poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la residencia de los Hyuga. Contempló la gran casa. Bueno, por algo era una de las familias más grandes y poderosas de Konoha. Caminó unos metros más y vio una construcción de cemento considerablemente alta. Tenía forma de cilindro.

Sintió deseos de subir a ella de modo que se preparó para ascender con sus pies. Y recordó que había olvidado todo lo relacionado a los jutsus y al chakra. Optó por un modo más civilizado y subió por la escalera que se encontraba en la parte posterior.

Llegó hasta arriba. Calculó que aproximadamente se encontraba a unos treinta metros. Se preguntó cuál era la finalidad de la construcción, no parecía muy últil en ningún sentido. Podía ver el patio de los Hyuga desde allí. Los cabellos de Hinata y Hanabi se mecían en el aire mientras estaban en combate. Movían las muñecas casi a la velocidad de la luz, trantándo de golpearse mutuamente con sus dedos en lo que Sakura supuso que era una de las técnicas de puño gentil.

A decir verdad, el jardín era muy hermoso teñido de un verde muy vivo e infinidad de flores. Era una lástima que no pudiese ser visto desde el frente. Desde aquel cilindro de cemento, se veía también los rostros de los Kages mucho más de cerca.

Una vez arriba, dejó que el viento acariciase sus mejillas. Sus cabellos se alborotaron y pudo verlos bailando frente suyo. Se sintió en paz. Era un buen lugar para estar y reflexionar. Pensó en el Nibi dentro de su interior. Seguí sin saber si había hecho bien. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Por alguna razón, deseaba encontrarse con Naruto. Algo la atraía a ese deseo. Vio como las luces del atardecer menguaban. Algo en ella había cambiado.

[...]

El ninja de cabellos plateados miró a lo lejos. Se preguntó qué traía a la Hokage y a Sakura su entrenamiento con Naruto. Las dos figuras se hacían cada vez más visibles. Pudo ver a Sakura caminar más insegura de lo normal.

—Kakashi, Sakura lleva ahora al bijuu de dos colas— informó Tsunade sin preámbulos una vez que había llegado; Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo—. Durante el sellado, olvidó sus habilidades, mas no lo teórico. Tienen tres días para que vuelva a ser la misma; prioriza este trabajo.

Dicho aquello, la princesa de las babosas se retiró del campo de entrenamiento. El ninja copia le sonrió a su alumna con su ojito feliz; no era una noticia para él, Gai ya se lo había contado. No era el caso del rubio, quien la miraba casi sin habla.

—Sakura-chan— pausa y suspiro—, ¿tu eres como yo? Quiero decir… —una mezcla de tristeza y molestia teñía la voz de Naruto; no quería que su compañera sufriera lo que él.

Definitivamente, Sakura no sabía en lo que se había metido. Naruto experimentó varios sentimientos a la vez. El verde césped crujió bajo sus zapatos.

—Konoha necesitaba un contenedor— explicó ella, un poco agobiada.

Naruto no podía concebir como alguien era capaz de elegir vivir con tal carga. La chica que amaba había arruinado su vida por decición propia sin siquiera saberlo. No obstante, algo en su vientre, justo en su sello, le cosquilleaba y lo empujaba hacia ella. No era amor y no tenía idea de porqué lo sentía. El problema radicaba en que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Ante los rostros confundidos de sus ahora nuevamente alumnos, Kakashi resolvió intervenir:

—Sakura, le estaba a punto de explicar a Naruto las ventajas de entrenar con clones.

—Y, ¿cuál es, Kakashi-sensei?— preguntó Naruto, intentando volver a su anterior entusiasmo y disipar la tensión; sin mucho éxito.

—Haz un bunshin— ordenó el jounin—. Tú también, Sakura.

Naruto realizó los sellos correspondientes y el clon apareció a su lado. Ella lo imitó, pero en vez del clon, apareció en el suelo una masa gris y sin vida ni forma aparente.

Al ver el jutsu fallido al estilo de sus primeros días en la academia, el rubio estalló en una sonora carcajada que hizo enojar a su amiga. Lista para dar un buen golpe, llevó chakra a su puño; sin embargo, al golpear a su objetivo, éste no se movió ni un ápice. Tampoco dio señales de dolor alguno, lo cual sólo la enfureció aún más. Y también aumentó las risas.

Kakashi los observaba sin articular palabra.

—¡Sakura-chan ya no puede golpearme!— exclamó alegre, festejando—. Oye, ¿quieres salir conmigo luego del entrenamiento?— aprovechó su oportunidad.

—¡Shanaroo!

Un nuevo y poderoso puñetazo mandó a volar al joven, que cayó unos a unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Naruto quedó tendido en el suelo rodeando con sus brazos donde la chica le había golpeado. El imperturbable Kakashi y la iracunda Sakura se acercaron a él, pues habían atisbado fuego en su ropa. Efectivamente, las llamas consumían su chaqueta. Rápidamente, Kakashi realizó una técnica de agua y condujo un poco de ella para apagar a Naruto.

—Sa-kura-chan— articuló con dificultad—, ese fue el peor golpe que me has dado en la vida.

La Haruno se miró las manos extrañada.

—¿Katon?— se preguntó a sí misma—. Ya veo, es el elemento del Nibi.

—Debemos perfeccionar tus habilidades con urgencia. Hoy haremos taijutsu, mañana genjutsu y por último ninjutsu— estableció Kakashi.

Naruto se incorporó palmeando los restos de ceniza en su ropa.

—Joder, Sakura-chan— continuó quejándose.

—Como verás, aún puedo golpearte— dijo con orgullo.

Sakura le tendió una mano y le ayudó a pararse. El Uzumaki quería recordarle que aún no había contestado a su pregunta, pero se lo pensó mejor y se calló la boca.

—Bien, comencemos. Naruto, tú me ayudarás con Sakura.

Y se pusieron a trabajar. A lo largo de la jornada, la joven fue recuperando sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, incluyendo a las armas. Durante el entrenamiento, Sakura sintió que cada movimiento que realizaba era el primero que había en su vida.

—Mañana comenzamos con el genjutsu —le dijo a su alumna—. Como ya sabes, requiere control de chakra. Si aún te quedan fuerzas, practica ahora en el árbol. Buenas noches— el adulto se despidió y se fue a descansar.

En ese momento, las estrellas ya brillaban desde el cielo. Había sido un día extenuante. Y aunque un día no era suficiente al haber olvidado años de práctica en batalla, Sakura sentía que había mejorado.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa misteriosa atracción hacia Naruto. La firma en su panza le picaba y la arrastraba a él, como imanes. Resolvió olvidar aquello.

Se decidió a hacerlo. Caminó hasta el árbol más cercano. Los recuerdos de los inicios del equipo siete la asaltaron. Recordaba con nostalgia y alegría a la vez cuando miraba a sus dos compañeros desde la cima del àrbo, jactanciosa por haber subido primera. Reía ya que ellos no eran capaces de realizar una tarea tan sencilla como subir hasta la cima. Y porque por fin sentía que los superaba en algo.

Claro que todo eso había quedado atrás.

Tocó la áspera corteza, algunos trozos marrón oscuro se desprendieron de ella. Ahora ella era la incapaz, como de costumbre. Miró hacia arriba y contempló las estrellas por unos momentos. Kakashi y Naruto ya se habían acostado probablemente. Suspiró aliviada, no verían sus vergonzosas caídas.

La joven concentró energía en sus pies, tal y como le había indicado a Naruto ya hace mucho tiempo. Sintió que era la primera vez que hacía eso. Detestaba profundamente tener que volver a empezar desde cero. Aunque todavía no había probado el poder de su bijuu. Era una gran bestia de chakra, en algo la ayudaría, ¿no? A Naruto le daba poderes únicos.

Sakura apoyó un pie en el árbol y sintió como este se adhería al tronco. Sonrió. Con un poco más de confianza, subió medio metro. Pero resbaló.

—¡Mierda!— soltó cuando su espalda chocó con la fría tierra.

Se quedó allí por unos segundos, boca arriba mirando las estrellas y la luna que la iluminaban tenuemente. Debía levantarse, ¡debía levantarse!

—Sakura-chan— al parecer Naruto no se había acostado aún—. ¿Qué haces?— la miró en el suelo y lo supo.

Rió, tratando de ocultarlo para no recibir un nuevo puñetazo.

La chica cerró los ojos con algo de rabia. Ella, que, en ese ejercicio, había sido mejor que Naruto y Sasuke antes, ahora hacía el ridículo frente a su compañero. El rubio le tendía una mano desde lo alto. Su orgullo le suplicaba no tomarla. Pero consideró que él sólo estaba siendo amable, así que lo hizo.

Al estar ambos a la misma altura, Naruto le regaló una media sonrisa y ensortijó sus dedos con los de ella. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda cuando él unió sus manos.

—Yo te ayudaré— se señaló a sí mismo.

La Haruno aceptó de mala gana. Ambos se pararon frente al árbol.

—Sólo tienes que hacer lo que me dijiste tú aquella vez— explicó—. Lleva el chakra a tus pies.

—¡Lo sé, Naruto!

La de pelo rosa sintió que la trataba de estúpida. Aunque sabía que él solamente quería ayudarla. Sacudió la cabeza levemente.

Juntos, dieron un paso hacia adelante y subieron unos centímetros en el árbol. De esta manera, estaban paralelos al suelo. Continuaron subiendo. A cada movimiento, Sakura se recordaba dónde debía concentrar su chakra.

Estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces, pero la mano de Naruto estuvo allí para impedirlo. Las ramas comenzaron a aparecer y junto al follaje formaron algunos pequeños obstáculos. De a poco, llegaron a la cima.

Se maravillaron con la vista. Los frondosos árboles formaban un manto verde oscuro en la noche. Las estrellas, más vistosas que nunca, los miraban desde arriba. Los invadió una calma relajante. Respiraron, hondo, el aire fresco.

—Gracias, Naruto— mencionó ella.

Él, que estaba absorto contemplando el cielo estrellado, no entendió.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por ayudarme, baka!

Vio el puño de la chica a sólo un centímetro de su mentón.

—Bueno, bueno— articuló nervioso—, un golpe no es una buena forma de agradecer, ¿no crees?

Sakura sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—No, claro que no— batió sus pestañas.

Al bajar, Sakura le pidió que no la tomara de la mano para probar hacerlo sola. Llegó al suelo sana y salva. Le dio las buenas noches a Naruto y se embutió en su bolsa de dormir. Recordó, no sin algo de temor, lo que Tsunade le había dicho: mañana informarían a sus padres que, oficialmente, era una jinchuriki. Y estaba segura de que ellos no se lo tomarían bien; pues no habían estado contentos con que Naruto estuviera en su equipo.

A pesar de estar nerviosa, se durmió rápidamente.

Naruto abrió su bolsa de dormir y se cubrió hasta el tope. Ni su gorro para dormir podía quitarle el frío. Sentía que el frescor del césped traspasaba a su improvisada cama. Movió y flexionó sus piernas repetidas veces en un intento de calentarlas. Luego se encogió.

Después de unos minutos, comprobó que se había caldeado. Sacó su cabeza por encima de las telas. Y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sakura, quien dormía plácidamente. Su rostro estaba relajado y parecía como si nada la perturbara. Se veía muy bien así. _Se ve bien siempre_, pensó él. Durante todo el tiempo experimentaba esa atracción. Debía de estar obsesionado, dedujo. Pero no era así.

Suspiró y se acostó boca arriba. Tenía que hacer volver a Sasuke. Era una obligación. Por ella. Pero también por él.

[...]

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo que Sakura no esperaba. O al menos no tan pronto.

—¿Has practicado en el árbol?— le preguntó Kakashi.

Ella asintió.

No habían desayunado y ya debían seguir trabajando. El sol ni siquiera había salido del todo.

—¿No decías que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día? ¿Dónde está?— se quejó Naruto.

El rubio, aún con lagañas en los ojos le hizo acordar lo que Kakashi les había dicho el primer día que lo enfrentaron. Recordó que Sasuke había podido rozar los cascabeles que debían atrapar. Siempre había sido así. Siempre un paso adelante de él. Hasta con Sakura era así. De cualquier manera, nunca perdería las esperanzas.

—Bien. Practicarán genjutsu— anunció el ninja copia ignorándolo; Naruto bufó—. Esto te vendrá muy bien, Naruto, no es especialmente tu punto fuerte, ¿cierto?— dijo burlón, como una venganza por el reproche del desayuno.

¡Claro que no! Además no le gustaba que Kakashi le señale sus debilidades y menos frente a Sakura. Pero a decir verdad, aquello lo motivaba a mejorar. Vaya, qué bien que lo conocía.

—Los engañaré con el más fácil y luego seguiré aumentando la dificultad. Deben intentar salir de él.

Cuando Kakashi dijo eso, sus dos alumnos sabían que no iban a comer hasta el almuerzo.

El maestro hizo unos pocos sellos y el jutsu comenzó a hacer efecto. Tanto Naruto como Sakura experimentaron la misma sensación que cuando Ororchimaru invadió konoha. El Uzumaki venció el engaño fácilmente.

_Vamos, yo lo conozco, sólo debo actuar a tiempo,_ se dijo Sakura. Intentó cortar el flujo del chakra invasor. Pero pronto se sintió aletargada, pues se trataba del genjutsu adormecedor.

Sin embargo, pronto se vio ante unos grandes barrotes que se mantenían juntos gracias a un papel con su firma. Del otro lado, un par de ojos de color dispar la miraban desde la oscuridad.

.

.

.

¡Domo! ¡Ahora nuestra Saku hablará con Matatabi! :3

Olvidé decir, en el capi pasado, que creo que Naruto ya está enamorado, así que son los sentimientos de Sakura los que hay que trabajar más.

Me despido y, ¡gracias por leer y dejar review!

11/09/2014


	3. Objetivos

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Objetivos**

El suelo estaba mojado. Podía sentir como sus medias se humedecían cusándole una sensación desagradable. Unos grandes barrotes dorados la separaban de aquella cosa monstruosa. Y si él se veía así, no quería ni imaginar a qué clase de criatura se enfrentaba Naruto. Avanzó despacio, con los ojos clavados en el sello de la jaula.

Cuanto más cerca estaba, más grandes se hacían aquellos extraños ojos. Y más grande era su miedo. Uno de ellos era verde, mientras que el otro era amarillo. Había escuchado de la boca de Kiba, mientras mencionaba sus ''cincuenta razones para odiar a los gatos'', que eso era bastante común en ellos.

De pronto, el dos colas se dejó ver por completo. Las llamas azules consumían su piel. Pero no le afectaba. El gato abrió la boca, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes.

Instintivamente, Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Vaya cosa tenía dentro suyo.

—Pareces asustada.

Su voz era tan afilada como sus dientes.

—Lo estoy— Sakura sabía que lo mejor era no mentir, parecía bastante inteligente.

Nibi se acercó aún más, a punto de que su nariz rozó los barrotes. Sus dos colas flameaban delante de la chica. Le resultaba increíble tener algo tan grande en su interior. Tuvo que dejar de observarlo porque comenzaba a encandilarla. La bestia apoyó la cabeza sobre sus dos patas delanteras y se relamió los bigotes, como esperando a que Sakura hablase.

—¿Y bien?— exigió el gato moviendo las orejas en dirección a su contenedora.

—¿Y bien qué?— le preguntó de vuelta ella.

Nibi profirió un sonido extraño pero nada amenazador. A Sakura le pareció que era una risa.

—Akatsuki— mencionó el demonio—. ¿Qué sabes?

A la de cabello rosa le temblaban un poco las piernas. Deseaba sentarse, pero tampoco se atrevía a dejar de prestarle atención al gato sólo para buscar un lugar seco. De todos modos cuando se apareció allí no había visto nada que pudiese ayudarla.

Suspiró e intentó que su voz sonase como siempre:

—No mucho. Pero no pienso dejar que caigas de nuevo en ella— dijo con sinceridad—. Ni tampoco el Kyubi.

Nibi sonrió, es decir, abrió su boca de una manera que a ella le pareció espeluznante. Su cerebro le gritaba a cada músculo de la cara que no realizaran una expresión de susto.

—Oh, sí, he notado su presencia— arrastró sus palabras.

A Sakura le pareció saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Pero, Nibi, ¿qué es…?— fue interrumpida.

—¡No me llames así!— exclamó furioso.

El gato levantó su cuerpo del suelo y se mostró en todo su esplendor. No parecía tan grande cuando estaba relajado. ¡Simplemente era gigante! Las garras eran visibles. Sakura no sabía que lo había molestado exactamente. ¿Cómo quería que lo llamase? No lo conocía de otra forma más que como dos colas.

Desde muy arriba, el demonio le dijo:

—Mi nombre es Matatabi. Siempre Matatabi.

—Lo siento, Matatabi— se disculpó—. Sólo quería saber qué es esa atracción hacia Naruto, comencé a sentirla estando contigo…

La supuesta risa hizo eco en el lugar. Matatabi volvió a recostarse, relajado nuevamente.

—Pobre niña ilusa— rió—. Creeme, no sabes nada.

Sakura apretó los puños. Hasta un gato le decía aquella clase de cosas tan parecidas a las palabras de Sasuke. Las llevaba grabadas a fuego en su interior.

—Podrías contarme, ¿no?— le desafió con voz afilada.

—Vaya, tienes caracter— volvió a sonreír—. Sólo te diré una cosa antes de que te largues de aquí: estamos juntos en esto. No podemos dejar que Madara se salga con la suya— ''¿quién es Madara?'' se preguntó Sakura—. Cuando sea necesario, te dejaré usar mi poder.

Le empezó a latir el corazón muy fuerte. Todo ese poder… Junto a Naruto podrían vencer a Akatsuki. Y también hacer regresar a Sasuke. Esto último le costó una lágrima. Por fin podía verse con la capacidad de enfrentarlo, suponiendo, claro, que a Matatabi le apateciera prestarle su poder. Prefirió no pensar en eso y dejarse llevar por la esperanza y la emoción.

''_Caminaré con ustedes, nunca estaré detrás nuevamente'_'.

—Entonces podrás decirme qué sucede con el Kyubi.

—Oh, no, no dejaré que te debilites, también debes trabajar, busca la respuesta por ti misma— le dijo.

Sakura le sonrió y se dispuso a volver sin saber muy bien cómo.

—Por cierto, es Kurama. No le digas Kyubi, se toma eso mucho más en serio que yo.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras y Sakura ya estaba fuera. Salió del genjutsu con éxito.

Cayó sobre su trasero en la hierba. Se mareó un poco, sin embargo en seguida dijo:

—¡Otra vez!

Kakashi la indujo en el mismo genjutsu, y salió. Pero Matatabi no volvió a aparecer. ¿A qué diablos se refería con que busque la información por sí misma? ¿Quién iba a saber eso además de los bijuus? ''Maldito Matatabi''.

—''Calla, estúpida''.

¡Era su voz! Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

—Oye, ¿Cómo te comunicas con Kurama?

El rubio la miró.

—¿Quién es Kurama?— preguntó.

Naruto oyó como el zorro le gruñía.

—¡Kyubi!— chilló Sakura—. Su nombre es Kurama.

Kakashi comenzaba a dar pasos hacia ellos. Y la de pelo rosa no quería que nadie se enterase de su encuentro con el gato demoníaco. No sabía muy bien porqué. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no hiciera más preguntas y le dijese cómo hablar con el bijuu.

—''Mocoso, ella tiene razón''— le habló su demonio.

—No sé— le contestó él—. A veces me habla, cuando tiene ganas. Sobre todo al estar en peligro.

Eso no la dejó satisfecha pero le dio las gracias rápidamente. Kakashi ya estaba con ellos. Continuaron con el entrenamiento hasta que el ninja copia les dijo que sigan entre ellos. Y eso fue lo más divertido.

Naruto era un completo desastre para realizar genjutsu. Y Sakura también, ya que estaba re-aprendiendo todo. Se rieron de sí mismos largo rato.

—¿No puedes hacer una ilusión mejor, Naruto?

—No podrías salir de ella— se carcajeó.

Sakura esbozó una media sonrisa hacia él.

—Vamos, inténtalo— lo desafió.

Él sonrió también. Lo extasiaba que ella lo rete.

—Crearé un genjutsu tan bueno, que no querrás salir de él— le dijo.

—Buena idea, los mejores genjutsus son los que incitan a quedarse en la ilusión.

La de pelo rosa se preparó para recibir la ilusión. Cuando abrió los ojos en aquel mundo ficticio, no se esperó aquello. Sasuke Uchiha la esperaba con una mano tendida hacia ella. No dudó un segundo en tomarla y tirar de él para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Por un momento, lo creyó. Y eso era muy malo, porque cualquier enemigo que conozca aquel punto débil podría vencerla fácilmente. Recordó que se trataba de Naruto. O sea que él seguía pensando que era la pequeña niña débil que estaba loca por Sasuke y que podría perder una batalla sólo por ver una estúpida ilusión. Y en parte era cierto. Pero le molestaba que él la viera así. ¿Por qué? No sabía exactamente.

Ya no era la misma, eso estaba claro. Pero todavía no había dejado a Sasuke atrás. En su corazón seguía marcando presencia. Aunque había algo más allí, otro sentimiento. Pero ni ella misma se entendía de forma que había dejado de pensar en ello.

Salió del genjutsu e inmediatamente dio un gran golpe al suelo que partió la mitad del campo de entrenamiento. Naruto salió volando unos metros hacia atrás.

—¡No me engañarás con Sasuke!— le gritó. El tono burlón de antes ya no estaba en su voz.

El Uzumaki la conocía. Sabía que si no quería recibir un golpe no tenía que decir nada cuando ella lo tenía agarrado de la chaqueta. Pero su lengua se movió sola.

—Pero era la estrategia perfecta, en tu corazón.

Arrugó su cara esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

—Eso no es así— dijo más calmada.

—¿Y cómo es?— se extrañó.

—Sinceramente— comenzó Sakura—, no lo sé. Pero puedo decirte que no es lo mismo que antes, Naruto.

Era obvio que lo seguía queriendo. Pero eso lo alegró muchísimo. Tras un largo silencio, él habló entusiasmado:

—¿Vamos a comer?

— Vale, pero no voy a comer ramen— contestó Sakura.

Naruto se decepcionó.

—Está bien— se resignó.

El sitio adónde Sakura quería comer estaba, casualmente, frente al Ichiraku, de modo que Naruto pidió un tazón para llevar y fue al encuentro de su compañera. Ya quisiera él que ella fuese algo más que su compañera y amiga. Al menos lo de Sasuke era menos intenso. ¿Pero él tendría oportunidad? No lo creía posible.

La veía allí. Tan ajena a su mirada enamorada. Tan linda. Tan ella. Se movió casi automáticamente y fue a sentarse con ella.

Algo en la mirada de Naruto le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué te sucede?— le preguntó con interés.

—Nada, nada— le dijo y comenzó a atragantarse de ramen para no darle a Sakura una sola oportunidad de contestar a la pregunta.

Después de comer, continuaron trabajando con algunos descansos hasta que anocheció.

Kakashi se había ido a quién sabe dónde. Y ahora estaban solos, los dos. Prepararon sus camas en silencio. Después de lo de Sasuke el ambiente entre ambos no era el mismo. Agregaron unas mantas extras, la noche estaba particularmente fría.

Naruto ya se había acostado cuando la vio subiendo por el mismo árbol de la otra noche. Sacó un brazo hacia afuera y sintió frío. Así que para seguirla llevó una manta a forma de capa.

¿Y qué pensaría Sakura cuando lo viera junto a ella? Seguramente que era un acosador que se había hecho el dormido y luego fue por ella. Pero ya estaba ahí. Había un no-sé-qué que la atraía hacia ella, además de su amor y claro, por qué negarlo, su cuerpo. Ah, cuánto daría él por verla en la ducha. Claro que, probablemente no tendría los cuerpos de aquellas mujeres con las que andaba Jiraiya, pero a él no le interesaba. De todas maneras, pensó que ya era demasiada influencia de su maestro.

La encontró de espaldas, en lo alto del árbol, observando las estrellas.

—Naruto.

Él no contestó y sólo se sentó en una rama de las grandes, acomodando su espalda en el tronco.

—Están aún más lindas que la otra vez— comentó Sakura refiriéndose a las estrellas.

—Cierto.

—Hace frío, ¿eh?— dijo mirándolo a él con la manta.

Naruto sonrió y abrió sus brazos para invitarla. Claro que esperaba que ella se acostara en su pecho, pero recordó que para ella solo era ''Naru-baka'', como había dicho una vez. Sakura se sentó a su lado y él le pasó la manta por los hombros. No había suficiente para ambos.

—Acércate más, Sakura-chan— le pidió con doble intención.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¡Perver…!

—¡No, no, no!— la interrumpió él, sosteniendo el puño que iba directamente a su cara.

Alzó su brazo derecho que se encontraba sin manta porque Sakura se había sentado muy lejos.

—Vale— dijo—. Pero sólo esta vez.

Naruto sonrió en su interior. Ella se movió hacia él hasta que sus costados se tocaban. Ninguno dijo nada. Y eso era muy raro entre ellos. Siempre andaban a los gritos o a los golpes. Usualmente los aldeanos se los quedaban mirando sorprendidos. Aunque otros ya estaban acostumbrados a ellos y ni caso les hacían. Como Ino y Shikamaru.

—¡Shikamaru!— exclamó Sakura, que se acordó de él—. No fuimos al hospital a verle. Bueno, ni siquiera sé si sigue allí.

—Me parece que escuché que aún está curándose. Mañana podemos ir— ofreció—. Apuesto a que tu lo curas en un momento.

La joven se sintió halagada.

—Los médicos no hacen milagros. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta.

¿Qué? ¡Ella se preocupaba por él! Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que por fortuna Sakura no vio.

Poco a poco, intentando en vano contar las estrellas, la de pelo rosa se quedó dormida, cayéndose en el hombro de su compañero.

''_Oh, no va a molestarse, está dormida_'' reflexionó Naruto. Entonces, la tomó y con cuidado de no despertarla, la atrajo hacia él, colocándola sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas. La cabeza se le cayó en su hombro. El Uzumaki cesó de respirar, deseando que no se hubiese despertado. Sakura murmuró algo inentendible.

Luego de que se cercioró de que ella estaba completamente dormida, la acomodó mejor y la rodeó con los brazos por delante, tapandolos a ambos. Quería más mantas, pero no quería desperdiciar la única noche que pasaría con ella buscando más. Eso sí, tendría su rostro desfigurado para cuando ella se despertase en esa posición. De todas maneras lo valía para él.

[...]

En su desesperación, una llamarada azul se mezclaba con una sombra naranja. Y ahora había solo un gran espectro blanco. Unos momentos después fue completamente absorbido. Miró la cosa que lo había hecho. Tan asombrosa como aterradora, la gran estatua se cernía sobre ellos. Y vi como el último de sus cinco ojos se abría.

Pero allí estaba él. Sobre el suelo, sin vida. Años practicando el oficio de médica y llegado el momento, no había podido salvarlo. Sólo eso, mantenerlo con vida. Porque él era la última esperanza de todos. Y también su última esperanza.

—¡Naruto!— su grito rasgó el aire mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el cadáver.

[...]

—¡Despierta!— alguien gritaba—. ¡Despierta, Sakura-chan!

Ella abrió los ojos, totalmente desorientada. Naruto sostenía sus mejillas empapadas.

—¡Estás vivo!— chilló abrazándolo.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó.

—No te preocupes— la calmó el rubio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo un sueño.

Claro que pasaba. Pero ni modo se lo iba a contar. Estaba segura de que no dormiría por unos días. El sueño había sido como ver una película de terror pero en carne propia. Respiró con agitación unos momentos. Naruto le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro y eso la reconfortó un poco.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se paró sobre la rama. Naruto hizo lo mismo. Ambos estiraron un poco sus músculos. Dormir de esa forma no era lo más cómodo. La chica tomó la manta y la dobló. Bajaron del árbol.

No había nadie en los alrededores. Ni Kakashi ni Yamato. Naruto recordó que no habían visto a su maestro en la noche.

—Sakura—chan… Kakashi…

—Lo sé— cortó—. No lo hemos visto desde anoche. Será mejor que lo busquemos.

Y así emprendieron la búsqueda del ninja copia. Caminaron entre las calles más importantes de Konoha pero no habían señales de él. Tomaron algo de desayunar mientras andaban. Pasaron por la floristería Yamanaka. Sakura quiso pasar a saludar a Ino, no la había visto desde lo del sello. Pero estaba bastante preocupada por la desaparición de su maestro. Aunque claro, probablemente, con todo su poder, no estaba en una situación riesgosa.

—¡Lo tengo!— Naruto exclamó con mucho entusiasmo—. ¡Vamos a preguntarle a Kiba! Akamaru nos ayudará.

A Sakura se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vaya, puedes ser inteligente cuando te lo propones.

El rubio frunció el seño con diversión. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hogar de los Inuzuka. con bastante entusiasmo, le tomó la mano para arrastrarla hacia el lugar. Pero ella se soltó luego de unos segundos. Dormir juntos sólo había sido un accidente. Y ella, como siempre, no tenía más interés en el que una profunda amistad. Estaba enamorado de ella hace más de dos años. No sabía si algún día lograría superarlo.

Por fin habían llegado a la casa del chico perro. El hogar constaba de una gran construcción de madera, donde vivían Kiba, Hana y Tsume Inuzuka, junto a sus canes, claro. La mayor parte del terreno era al aire libre.

Pudieron ver a quien estaban buscando. Kiba jugaba con Akamaru y algunos perros más pequeños que Naruto y Sakura jamás habían visto. El Inuzuka los vio y agitó su brazo derecho en el aire.

—Hola— saludaron cuando llegaron.

—Son muy parecidos— comentó Sakura, señalando a Akamaru y a los cachorros.

Kiba sonrió de lado, acariciando el can más cercano.

—Son los hijos de Akamaru.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos. Eran tantos cachorros. El Uzumaki tomó uno en su regazo. El pelaje era tan suave. Se lo hubiera pedido a Kiba, pero se contuvo. El perro no la pasaría bien, no solía pasar mucho tiempo en su departamento.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?— preguntó el castaño.

—Kakashi se perdió— informó Sakura.

Kiba se rio. Era un poco raro. Le hizo una seña al perro y este se unió a ellos. Al parecer, el Inuzuka no iba a ir con ellos. Antes de que partieran, él les preguntó si irían al funeral de Asuma, que iba a tener lugar al otro día. Aceptaron, claro. Se despidieron para luego desaparecer corriendo detrás del veloz animal.

Llegaron a un claro. El perro ladró y se fue. Inspeccionaron el lugar con la mirada. ¡Era el parque del monumento a los caídos! Una cabellera gris se asomaba por detrás de la piedra. Se acercaron y se dieron cuenta de que era su maestro. Kakashi estaba dormido. Había algo húmedo en su máscara que hacía que ciertas partes lucieran más oscuras.

Se miraron entre ellos. Fueron hasta él y con cuidado lo despertaron. Otra cosa a la lista de investigaciones de Sakura.

—Lo siento, vamos a entrenar— dijo Kakashi apenas los vio y recordó dónde estaba.

Su voz sonaba pastosa. Sus alumnos prefirieron no preguntar nada.

—Necesita desayunar— recordó Sakura.

—De acuerdo. Esperenme en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y así, el grupo se separó. Kakashi llegó unos minutos después que Naruto y Sakura. Ambos se preguntaron cómo había hecho para desayunar tan rápido. Y ciertamente no era nada nuevo. La vez que comieron junto a él con el único propósito de ver lo que había detrás de aquella máscara, el ninja copia había engullido todo en apenas unos segundos, como si supiese que el verdadero objetivo de aquella invitación era su rostro. Y Sasuke estaba con ellos.

—Bueno— comenzó Kakashi como si nada hubiese pasado—. Naruto, hoy continuaremos, junto a Sakura, lo que habíamos dejado en un principio. Haremos ninjutsu.

El maestro buscó algo en su bolsillo, ante la mirada expectante de los jóvenes. Eran dos simples papeles. Los extendió hacia ellos. Naruto y Sakura los tomaron con desconcierto.

—Si lo afectan con su chakra, conoceremos la naturaleza de este. Intenten.

Naruto fue el primero. Su papel se cortó exactamente a la mitad. Su compañera lo imitó, pero la mitad de su papel se desintegró y el resto se chamuscó un poco.

Kakashi miraba con una ceja alzada, muy interesado. Por otro lado, Naruto saltaba sobre el césped, emocionado.

—¿Cuál es mi naturaleza Kakashi—sensei? ¡_Porfavorcito, _dígamelo! ¡Le patearemos el trasero a Akatsuki!

El entusiasmo se ganó un puñetazo. El rubio lo lamentó, pues Sakura ya había conseguido golpear como antes.

—Naruto, tienes naturaleza viento. Y voy a suponer que el Kyuubi también. Tú, Sakura… Nunca había visto algo así— comentó—. Tu elemento es la tierra. Pero el papel también se quemó porque el fuego es la naturaleza del Nibi.

Sakura percibió el maullido enojado de su biju. Odiaba que le digan ''dos colas''.

Yamato apareció por entre los árboles. Llevaba la expresión que tanto asustaba a Naruto, quien dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. De pronto, el maestro madera rio un poco. Claro que lo hacía intencionalmente; era muy cómico ver a un ninja tan poderoso como el Uzumaki asustarse de una expresión.

—Yo te ayudaré con la tierra, Sakura. La madera se origina en la combinación de tierra y agua.

—Tú, Naruto— dijo Kakashi—, ven conmigo.

Los dos grupos se separaron un poco. El ninja copia recogió del suelo una hoja caída.

—¡Muy bien!— exclamó Naruto—. Debo hacer esto rápido para ayudar a Sakura.

El Uzumaki recibió la hoja. La mandíbula se le desencajó.

—¡¿Una hoja?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer volar a los Akatsuki con ésto?

Kakashi rodó sus ojos.

—Tómala y escucha. No sé cómo Jiraiya tuvo tanta paciencia contigo— esto último lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo—. Córtala como has hecho con el papel, es el primer paso.

Naruto se la arrebató de un manotazo, decidido a demostrarle que aquello era muy estúpido para su nivel. Lo único que consiguió fue una ceja alzada y un ''me avisas cuando lo consigas''. Kakashi no ayudaba para nada.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Perdón por la gran tardanza. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Gracias todos por leer hasta aquí. Sé que está aburrido, pero es que estoy como ''presentando'' el marco de la historia. Aún así espero que les guste y prometo que eso mejorará con el correr de los capítulos. Gracias, de verdad.

10/10/2014 (feliz cumple, Naruto).


	4. Ayuda de un amigo

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayuda de un amigo**

Mientras tanto, Sakura practicaba, como le había indicado Yamato, sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra. Pegó su mano a la tierra. Y como lo más cercano que tenía era Naruto, cerró lo ojos y sintió sus movimientos.

—¿Cuánto se ha movido?— preguntó Yamato, evaluándola.

—¡Dos pasos a la izquierda!

Abrió los ojos para comprobarlo. Y así era. El rubio sostenía una pequeña hoja verde como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Bien. Deberías poder sentir también cosas más pequeñas, como las hormigas— Sakura abrió muchos los ojos; si que era exigente.

Yamato puso la expresión que utilizaba para aterrorizar o intimidar.

—No funcionará conmigo, sensei.

Él sonrió.

—Ya veo.

Le explicó que el siguiente paso ya se trataba de mover la tierra. Largo tiempo practicaron. Y cuando Sakura ya había aprendido a invocar un muro de piedra y moverlo a su antojo, ésta levantó la cabeza para conocer el progreso de su compañero. Se sorprendió, porque aún seguía con la hoja en la mano.

Caminó hasta él.

—Oh, Sakura-chan— dijo él un poco avergonzado.

La había visto levantar su propio muro. Y él ni siquiera podía cortar su hoja. Se suponía que debía protegerla a ella. ¿Y si su Sakura resultaba herida porque él no tenía el suficiente poder?

—Kakashi no se ha pasado por aquí— observó ella.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando a la hoja, intacta, sólo un poco arrugada en los extremos. Yamato había estado pegado a ella, dándole indicaciones todo el tiempo. Pero no estaba ni sombra del ninja copia.

—Ven, vamos a buscar un maestro que sepa del viento.

El problema era que Kakashi no tenía nada para decirle, si su naturaleza era el rayo.

Sakura tomó la mano de su compañero, ignorante, claro, de la leve corriente eléctrica que se extendió a través del cuerpo de Naruto. Él la miró. Se veía muy bien cuando estaba entusiasmada. Y mucho más por él. Una de las primeras cosas que la atrajo hacia ella era esa expresión. Aunque usualmente, el único foco de aquello había sido Sasuke.

Vaya extraña relación tenía con el Uchiha. Por un lado lo quería como a un hermano. Pero por otro lo odiaba.

Perdido entre los pensamientos y las sensaciones, no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad.

—¿Conoces a alguien con dominio del viento?— preguntó Sakura.

Él se rascó la nuca, como siempre lo hacía y contestó:

—Eh… Olvídalo.

Ella odiaba que la dejaran con la intriga. Y a él le gustaba que ella le insistiera, que quisiera algo de él.

—Dímelo.

Sakura ya había preparado su puño. Sin embargo, no sabía que no era necesario. Naruto no podía decirle que no.

—Asuma. Pero… ya sabes.

Por un momento un ambiente triste los envolvió. A pesar de que no habían compartido mucho tiempo con él, sentían pena. Más que nada, Naruto por Shikamaru y Sakura por Ino. Miraron para abajo unos segundos.

Con esos pensamientos, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que su cabeza se iluminaba con una gran idea.

Sin saber lo que provocaba, Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto y lo arrastró a la casa de los Nara. Lo dejó allí y se fue a buscar su propio maestro de fuego, pues los poderes de Matatabi debían ser dominados de alguna forma.

La puerta de la casa Nara era blanca, con un marco de madera. El rubio llamó con energía. Otra vez. Escuchó los pasos detrás de la puerta. ''_Qué fastidio_'', le llegó hasta los oídos.

Un cansado Shikamaru le abrió la puerta. Pero eso no era nada raro. El castaño le hizo una señal con la cabeza, como si le diera mucho trabajo preguntar qué hacía allí.

—Necesito información de Asuma-sensei— hasta se sentía un poco culpable al preguntar esas cosas, la herida no había cerrado.

Las cejas de Shikamaru se juntaron un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Sus jutsus de viento— explicó cabizbajo—. Los necesito para mi entrenamiento.

El castaño levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Por alguna razón había pensado que se trataba de algo peor.

—Entonces, tendrás que aguantar diez movimientos en el shogi— Shikamaru al menos quería divertirse. Asuma ya no estaba y extrañaba un poco jugar.

Naruto se señaló a sí mismo y exclamó:

—¡Pero claro que sí!

Se sentaron en la mesa del juego que la familia tenía en el exterior. Poco sabía Naruto del juego, pero, vamos, él vencería a los Akatsuki; no podía perder con Shikamaru en solo diez movimientos.

—¡Apuesto a que te ganaré en menos de treinta movimientos!— soltó entusiasmado, porque lo que menos le faltaba era confianza en sí mismo.

El Nara soltó una ligera risa.

—Primero veremos si puedes aguantar al menos diez— dijo en tono burlón.

En el fondo, Naruto sabía que Shikamaru tenía mucho más cerebro. Y por eso se preguntaba porqué le gustaba Ino (eso era algo muy obvio). Si fuera realmente tan inteligente, le gustaría Sakura, ¿o no? Al menos él lo veía así. Aunque agradecía no tener un rival más. Sasuke ya era mucha competencia como para agregar otro en la lista.

Empezó el juego, y a los tres movimientos, Naruto ya tenía en peligro al rey.

—¿Cómo va todo con Ino?— le preguntó para distraerlo y cambiar alguna pieza de lugar, sin que se diera cuenta.

Pero Shikamaru no levantó los ojos del tablero.

—No le he dicho nada aún— contestó—. Por cierto, si no te gané hasta ahora es porque no quiero mover el brazo hasta donde debería para poner la pieza en su sitio.

Decidido a armar un escándalo, el rubio casi gritó:

—¡¿Qué?!— Shikamaru lo miró impasible y el rubio se calmó un poco—. Tampoco es como si fuese fácil vencerme. Y sobre Ino, debes decirle, uno nunca sabe cuando Sai puede lanzarse a ella. Lo he visto mirando de manera sospechosa.

El Nara arrugó el ceño, estaba funcionando.

—Lo mismo digo, uno nunca sabe cuando Sasuke puede aparecer. Y no me engañarás. Continúa el juego.

Era muy inteligente, más de lo que a Naruto le gustaría admitir. Pero eso también lo hacía admirarlo.

[...]

Sakura caminaba por las calles atestadas de gente. No tenía idea de por donde empezar para buscar a su maestro. Así que decidió ir a visitar a Ino, la reina de los chismes, seguro sabría de algún maestro de fuego.

La floristería lucía mejor que otras veces, a pesar de que Sakura nunca veía muchos clientes allí. Entró por el arco y vio a una atareada Ino detrás del mostrador. Abrazaba un numeroso grupo de rosas blancas. Justo cuando las colocó arriba de la madera, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga. Su cabellera rosa no era fácil de ignorar.

—¡Hola, tanto tiempo!— saludó Ino.

Sakura le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa. El aroma de las rosas llenaba sus pulmones.

—¿Has decidido hacerle caso a Naruto?— Ino preguntó en tono burlón—. Porque aquí tenemos unas muy buenas flores para conquistar.

—¡Se supone que él debe hacer eso!— se escandalizó.

Una (casi malévola) sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Yamanaka. Y le guiñó un ojo.

—No has dicho que te molestara— retrucó Ino.

La rubia suspiró como si fuese completamente obvio lo que estaba diciendo. Y es que en parte lo era.

—Cada día Naruto te gusta más.

—¡Cállate!

Sakura caminó hasta ella algo enojada.

—Tus negaciones brillan por su ausencia— rio Ino.

La Haruno apretó los dientes. Ino no tenía arreglo, si no era Naruto era Sai, o Neji, o cualquier persona. Pensó en jugarle de igual forma con Shikamaru. Pero la conocía muy bien. y de esa forma, no le diría lo que quería saber.

—Toma una— le dijo su amiga.

Ino tenía una de las rosas blancas en su mano. En ese momento, Sakura apreció el pequeño sobre que colgaba de la flor, atado con una delgada tela roja.

La agarró y miró a Ino. Ésta le hizo un gesto para que abriera el sobre. Rasgó el papel con avidez y curiosidad. Adentro encontró un pequeño papel con una frase escrita en él:

''_El amor es la mejor música en la partitura de la vida, sin él, serás un eterno desafinado en el coro de la humanidad''_

_Floristería Yamanaka._

Sonrió, aunque no se dio cuenta.

—Está claro que tú no podrías escribir algo tan profundo— bromeó Sakura.

Ino se carcajeó.

—Pues no, pero necesitamos publicidad. ¿Quieres ayudarme a repartir todas las flores?

La Haruno se encojió de hombros, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su amiga.

Juntas salieron del lugar hacia la calle. Le entregaban una flor a cada persona que veían. Algunas la recibían con una gran sonrisa y otras las miraban con algo de desconfianza.

—No son tiempos fáciles, la gente quizás esté un poco asustada por la amenaza que es Akatsuki— comentó Ino—. Mucho más luego de la muerte de Asuma— mencionó con algo de nostalgia—. Por eso hay que subirles el ánimo. Y vendrá un poco más de gente, lo más importante.

—¡Claro que lo más importante son tus clientes, Ino!— dijo con sarcasmo la de cabellos rosas.

Rieron juntas. Sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban. A pesar de todo el drama de Sasuke, eran muy buenas amigas.

Cuando terminaron de repartir las flores por toda la ciudad ya era pasado el mediodía. Ino guardó dos flores y le pidió a su amiga que se la entregase a Naruto una de ellas. La rubia había quedado para entrenar con su equipo. La última flor que su mano sostenía ya contaba con un dueño.

Antes de despedirse, Sakura le preguntó sobre el ninja de fuego. La rubia le mencionó a Kurenai. A decir verdad se sorprendió un poco, pero ya sabía a quién buscar. Al parecer, Ino sabía bastante de Kurenai por lo mucho que Asuma la mencionaba entre sueños cuando estaban de misión. Y eso le pareció tierno. Le hubiera gustado escuchar a Sasuke, soñando, repitiendo su nombre. Pero claro que le pareció imposible. Una vez más le ordenó a su consciencia que ya lo olvidase. Con él se sentía _desafinada_. La rosa blanca apareció en su mente.

Se calmó y se ordenó a sí misma nunca volver a derramar una lágrima. Y menos por él. Maldita sea, la había dejado allí en aquel banco cuando ella se le había abierto en corazón y alma. No se merecía su sufrimiento. Y quizás habría otra persona que apreciara su amor. El problema era encontrarla.

Comenzó a buscar a Kurenai antes de que todos esos pensamientos le afectaran más de lo necesario. Entró al edificio en donde la ninja vivía y golpeó la puerta. Kurenai le abrió y por su expresión parecía bastante sorprendida por su visita.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

En seguida, Sakura notó el redondeado vientre de la jounin. Y estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara y marcharse.

—Eh…

Ciertamente, no quería que la entrenara, no en su estado por miedo a un accidente. No conocía muy bien a Matatabi, así que no confiaba en él. Un maullido amenazante zumbó en sus oídos. ¡Era tan injusto que él pudiera leerle la mente pero ella no a él! La extraña risa se hizo oír.

—Buscaba un ninja de naturaleza fuego que pueda enseñarme— contestó—. Pero ya veo que usted…

Los ojos rojos se arquearon, risueños.

—Esto no me parará— le dijo señalando su abultado estómago—. Gai me ha comentado de tu… situación. Asuma hubiera querido que ayudara a dar caza a sus asesinos. ¿Te parece bien entrenar mañana junto a los demás? Puedes llevar a Naruto.

Estaba claro que ''los demás'' eran Shino, Hinata y Kiba. Y a decir verdad, le hacía poca gracia que Naruto estuviera cerca de la joven Hyuga. Lo peor era que no sabía porqué.

Luego de despedirse hizo una pequeña reverencia, más que nada de respeto. Lo había aprendido, justamente, de los Hyuga.

Ya afuera del edificio, se le ocurrió llevarle un ramen a Naruto. Seguro que le encantaría el gesto, además ya era hora de almorzar.

[...]

Después de siete movimientos, su rey había caído. Y el maldito de Shikamaru lo había hecho con el único propósito de demostrarle que era un estúpido con las estrategias. Pero Naruto se la devolvió recordándole que sus estrategias con Ino no funcionaban en siete movimientos. A pesar de todo el castaño terminó contándole algunas de las técnicas de Asuma. Después de algunas bromas se despidieron.

Volvió al campo de entrenamiento con el estómago rugiéndole. Quiso comprar ramen, pero no era una sorpresa, su monedero con forma de sapo no era alimentado muy regularmente y lamentablemente él también tenía el estómago vacío.

Y verla allí sosteniendo esa bolsa que conocía tan bien lo hizo amarla aún más. Esbozó una gran sonrisa que provocó otra en el rostro de la chica.

Se adentraron en el bosque que se encontraba al lado del campo de entrenamiento. Encontraron un gran tronco caído donde se sentaron. A sus espaldas se encontraba el pequeño cerco que separaba los campos. En aquel se encontraba entrenando el equipo de Asuma en un todos contra todos.

El aroma del ramen inundó los sentidos de Naruto. Comieron en el silencio típico de las personas hambrientas mientras observaban la pelea. Quizás podía ser algo incómodo, porque esa extraña atracción continuaba, sólo que ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro la sentía.

El equipo diez, ignorante del público, continuaba peleando. De repente, Ino atrapó a Shikamaru en su jutsu de control de mente. Naruto escupió un poco del caldo ante el espéctaculo. ¡Vamos, si Shikamaru nunca perdía la concentración! Ahora tenía algo con que molestarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Sakura burlona—. ¿Una mujer no puede ganarle a un hombre?— desafió.

—No a Shikamaru.

Ahora Ino, cuyo verdadero cuerpo yacía en el suelo, utilizaba a su compañero para atacar a Chouji.

—¿Y a ti?— inquirió con una sonrisa que a Naruto lo encandiló.

—No podría atacarte, claro que ganarías tú, Sakura-chan.

Y ella se enterneció.

Unos momentos después, Sakura le entregó la rosa. Sin embargo, él no le permitió ver el contenido del sobre.

[...]

Era un gran mentiroso y lo sabía. Aún más, estaba totalmente orgulloso de eso. Nadie sabía quién era realmente, quién se escondía debajo de aquella máscara de estupidez. Pero ya llegaría el momento en el que todos le obedecerían. Por el momento, sólo se quedaba en las sombras, pues era parte del plan.

Se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sillón. Miraba caer la lluvia de Amegakure, era un pasatiempo muy tranquilizador.

Alguien entró a la habitación. El cabello naranja se reflejó por un momento. Justo a quien esperaba. Pain le entregó un papel. Él lo leyó con avidez.

l—Dejaremos que la naturaleza de estos dos actúe— le dijo su verdadera y fría persona—. Estando tan cerca las bestias no aguantarán mucho. Será divertido observar al Uchiha contra la chiquilla, ¿no crees? Sólo tenemos que convencerlo, pero para eso está Itachi y su inminente muerte.

Su subordinado no contestó, y no tenía que contestar. Pain salió de la habitación cuando Tobi se lo indicó. Éste rió para sus adentros, aquel sujeto le obedecía aunque no le hiciera ni una pizca de gracia tener que enfrentarlo. Beneficios de hacerse pasar por Madara. Oh, pronto el mundo iba a ser suyo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza (de nuevo). Ya me libré de mis clases, así que tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir y que la inspiración venga. Por suerte, ya tengo casi la mitad del próximo capítulo. Así que estará pronto.

Gracias por el apoyo. Cuanto más me escriben más quiero escribir yo xD.

Y para los NaruSakus, bueno, yo ya dejé mi opinión en el fic que tengo con Naoko-eri, pero quería poner algo en este fic también.

***SPOILER 700**

Claramente la decisión de NH y SS fue precipitada, se nota que justo al final cambió su idea, porque todos sabemos que Sakura sentía algo por Naruto, ya era evidente. Naruto había dicho a Sai en no sé qué manga que cuando pudiese traer a Sasuke de vuelta, confesaría su amor a Sakura (no quería antes por el tema de cumplir la promesa). Y finalmente eso ha quedado en el aire. Ahora Kishi dice que Sakura sería una mala mujer si le dijese a Naruto que le gusta. Y lo peor, que Naruto quería a Sakura sólo por su rivalidad con Sasuke, cuando sabemos que el NS nos enseñó cosas tan bonitas como el sacrificio por alguien que amas. Eso es amor de verdad, no ''rivalidad con Sasuke''. Por último, Hinata-The last nos enseñará a enamorarnos de una persona en 90 minutos. Ah, sin contar que en el 700 Naruto no se ve muy feliz en varias ocasiones.

Les dejo un gran beso a todos. Y el NS vive en todos sus momentos y en nuestros corazones.

03/12/2013


End file.
